


坏孩子

by section_of_existence



Category: TF二代练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/section_of_existence/pseuds/section_of_existence
Summary: 在想象里把他们想到最坏。所以，只是假设和想象而已。
Relationships: 泗泽, 泗逸, 逸泽





	坏孩子

他像是每个向往“酷”的中学男生那样学会了抽烟打架，又因为自小就能和任何人打交道，和街上所有社会哥都打成一片，在洗头店听小混混们掰扯一些有的没的，他认真观摩举止，看一次就习得。  
那些倾向于坏的堕落的都天生和他互相吸引，他最会体恤的，内心最为同情的，离他却始终遥远，带着乖巧正经的面具，安安分分的沉默着。  
初一那年他和粉丝也走很近，称兄道弟的义气，转头被爆料总结一堆错事，他眼都不眨一下，看簧片，没错，分享簧片赚五毛钱，没错，喜欢黑丝，没错，和女孩海誓山盟，没错。  
他脸上的无动于衷就写着藐视规则，从此不受推。  
在校避开老师成习性，他乐得逍遥像所有无所事事的小痞子一样，本性不坏生性叛逆。人生第一次被迷住，被迷的三缄其口，成了心事的一部分，是他半夜刷论坛的帖子，看到那个关注了药娘的贴吧号。  
他在一次又一次的辗转反侧里想象那个人带上假发的样子，他是看过的，他也知道眼神里的野性和凶猛，那种对世俗的攻击性。而那个人温良恭俭让  
良好的家教是最大束缚  
在北京的夜里他们总是相顾无言，在练习的疲惫里总有什么心照不宣，好像天生就该依偎在一起，只是因为“异类”“不乖”而已。  
叛逆得最多的那个已经拒绝练舞，他总是舍不下关心又从心底贴近，温良恭俭让那位也表示了最大程度的好意，整个世界不过是他轻飘飘的一个白眼，他却最愿意侧耳聆听内向者的发言。  
很少。  
内向者那时已经拒绝沟通了。  
所有堕落的孩子都在陪他耗着，他像是惰性气体构成的王，有一种强大的消极，除了甘愿陪他阴云密布预备淋雨的人，除了前路渺茫的迷途者，其他人是一种自然的怯，隔出了一段距离，自然是不合群。  
而不合群就是很酷。  
他寻者视线的方向追去能察觉这是个徒劳的轮回。谁也没有自由放飞自我，谁最向往哪部分，谁就盯着这种特质明显的人。他有很多次依赖地回望过去而按捺了问句，他想问内向者望着自己的什么特质。傻瓜，很显然的，是外向的轻松。  
而他望向那个“女孩”什么呢？是攻击性是蔑视的凶狠吧。他从不那么明目张胆的特立独行。  
望向即向往。  
尽管“女孩”也很乖，乖乖的被教养束缚着，  
“女孩”向往着内向者的离经叛道，敢于自我毁灭的只属于自己主见的否决权  
和迷失在物质里的“乱世巨星”不一样，这三个渐渐脱离轨迹的被放弃的半成品，在恶劣的不寻常的天性里寻找自己

结尾  
随着鼓点 他奔跑着 随着鼓点 传来了急切的呼喊  
爱自由，爱自由，爱自由


End file.
